The New Me
by pulchra1arcanum2
Summary: Aku, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, dengan ini berjanji, akan membawa Ciel kembali ke jalan terang. Ke tempat di mana seharusnya ia berada. Dan dengan ini, aku berjanji, untuk melindungi Ciel dari pasukan gelap dan membawanya kembali bersama-sama ayah-ibunya, dan kembali padaku... Mau tahu bagaimana kisah petualangan Elizabeth untuk menepati janjinya? Baca terus ceritanya!
1. Chapter 1

The New Me

Chapter 1 – Mengenang Kisah Masa Lalu

Pulchra Arcanum

Hari ini hari hitam – hari suram. Aku berjalan menapaki rerumputan yang juga terlihat murung. Ditemani oleh kakakku, aku melangkah berdampingan menuju ke sebuah pemakaman. Pemakaman di balik mansion yang megah – di balik sebuah kenangan suram.

Banyak pejabat, kerabat, dan tentunya keluarga, datang menghadiri acara pemakaman. Aku berdiri paling depan, di depan batu nisan. Orang yang paling kusayangi dan kucintai, kini telah pergi jauh. Tapi bukan di makam ini, di tanah ini. Bukan! Tubuhnya pergi bersama kepala pelayannya. Kepala pelayan yang selalu berpakaian serba hitam, penuh dengan misteri. Mereka berdua pergi jauh, menghilang, dan tak pernah kembali.

Aku memandangi batu nisan itu. Batu nisan yang terlihat megah dan elegan, sesuai dengan pribadi orang itu. Batu nisan yang telah kulihat untuk yang kedua kalinya. Batu nisan yang bertuliskan : Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Nama itu berhasil mengingatkanku. Berhasil mengingatkanku atas semua kenangan tentang dirinya dan keluarganya. Semua kejadian yang bahkan 100 kali lebih suram dari hari ini. Kejadian-kejadian hitam. Kejadian-kejadian yang sangat mengerikan untuk diingat. Ya, hanya itu yang ditinggalkan olehnya. Oleh Ciel dan kepala pelayannya.

Saat ini adalah saat kedua kalinya aku kehilangan seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Dulu, aku pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Saat di mana hatiku hancur. Saat ayah dan ibunya tewas dalam kebakaran hebat. Saat, di mana ia menghilang.

Saat itu, aku masih polos – tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku masih percaya pada keajaiban. Keajaiban yang dapat membawanya kembali. Keajaiban yang dapat menyatukan diriku dan dirinya. Dan di situ, aku masih menangis. Tangisan cengeng dari anak manis dan imut seperti diriku.

Keajaiban yang dulu kunanti, pernah terkabul. Ciel kembali. Aku berlari dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, lalu memeluk tubuh Ciel. Tapi tubuh Ciel menjadi lebih kurus dan lebih pendek dari diriku. Senyumnya yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya, kini menghilang, berganti dengan tatapan dingin dan serius. Aku terkejut. Ciel telah berubah.

Hari-hari sering kulewati bersamanya. Berbagai kisah suka dan duka kami lewati bersama. Aku, Ciel, dan kepala pelayannya. Tapi anehnya, hari-hari Ciel ternyata lebih suram dari yang kuduga. Ia banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk menuruti perintah Ratu. Dan perintah Ratu selalu penuh dengan pembunuhan, pengumpulan berbagai barang bukti, dan penanganan banyak kasus. Aku takut kalau Ciel akan menjadi seorang pembunuh karena perintah Ratu. Dan mungkin, itu telah terjadi. Dan itu memang seharusnya terjadi. Itu adalah tanggung jawab seorang kepala keluarga Phantomhive. Tugas seorang Earl. Tugas sebagai 'The Queen's Guard Dog'.

Sebastian. Itu adalah nama kepala pelayan Ciel. Kepala pelayan yang suram – penuh misteri. Entah dari mana Ciel mendapatkan kepala pelayannya itu. Kurasa, yang membuat Ciel kehilangan senyumannya, adalah Sebastian. Bahkan saat Sebastian tersenyum, rasanya ada perasaan aneh dan membuat senyuman itu menghasilkan sebuah misteri tersendiri. Menurutku, Sebastian terlalu sempurna untuk seorang kepala pelayan. Ia selalu bisa menyelesaikan berbagai permasalahan dalam waktu singkat. Ia bahkan bisa menggantikan cincin Ciel yang rusak karena tingkahku. Dari segala tingkah lakunya yang aneh dan luar biasa itu, ia selalu menjawab, "If I can't do that, what kind of butler would I be?", atau, "It's because, I'm the one of hell of a butler.". Ya, itu membuatku berfikir kalau Sebastian memiliki ilmu hitam.

Sekarang, semuanya telah pergi. Baik Ciel, Sebastian, ataupun orang tua Ciel. Kini, semua itu malah membuatku semakin teringat akan kisah sedih yang telah kualami. Mengingatkanku terhadap janjiku untuk diriku sendiri.

Dulu, aku pernah membuat sebuah janji penting dalam hidupku. Dulu, saat aku masih tidak mengerti apa-apa, aku sangat ingin menjadi istri cantik dan imut untuk Ciel. Aku tak pernah berharap untuk menjadi istri yang lebih kuat dari Ciel. Aku ingin menjadi istri yang selalu dilindungi Ciel. Tapi, begitu Ciel kembali, aku membatalkan semua janjiku. Aku harus menjadi istri yang selalu melindungi Ciel.

Dan aku tahu, janji itu tak akan pernah bisa terpenuhi. Baik untuk menjadi istri cantik dan imut ataupun menjadi istri yang dapat melindungi Ciel. Aku benar-benar gagal untuk memenuhi janjiku. Dan aku bingung, aku gagal menepati janjiku karena aku memang tidak memiliki kemampuan atau karena aku terlambat? Tapi kurasa, kedua janjiku dan pertanyaan itu tak lagi penting. Kini Ciel telah pergi, aku harus menyiapkan banyak hal untuk melupakan semua tentangnya.

Sekuat apapun aku mencoba, aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakan semuanya. Apalagi dansa terakhirnya. Saat terakhir aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya, melihat wajahnya, dan mendengar suaranya. Saat terakhir aku bersamanya.

Aku sangat ingat bagaimana alunan musiknya berubah menjadi mengerikan. Aku sangat ingat bagaimana kuku jari Ciel berubah menjadi hitam. Aku juga sangat ingat bagaimana mata biru Ciel yang menawan, mulai berubah menjadi merah. Dan aku sangat ingat, bagaimana cara Ciel mengucapkan hal penting itu. Kata-kata yang membuatku bingung. Kata-kata yang mengisyaratkan ke mana Ciel akan pergi.

"Lizzy, aku telah berubah menjadi iblis sekarang. Apakah kau takut?" ucap Ciel dengan nada setengah dingin. Tapi bibirnya, masih tetap tersenyum.

"Kamu… menjadi iblis?" tanyaku pelan. Ciel tidak menjawab, dan tetap tersenyum. "Tidak, aku tidak takut Ciel!" jawabku akhirnya.

"Bagus. Maka dari itu, aku dan Sebastian akan pergi jauh dari sini. Maafkan aku karena aku harus meninggalkanmu lagi," kata Ciel tegas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ciel! Aku tahu ini berat untuk kita berdua, tapi…. Aku akan selalu berada di sini, dan menunggumu kembali!" jawabku pelan. Ciel tersenyum, menikmati alunan musik yang terdengar semakin menyeramkan. Menikmati dansa terakhirnya.

Tapi, semua itu sudah berlalu. Dan semua yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Bayak emosi yang tidak bisa aku ungkapkan, tidak bisa aku jelaskan. Amarah, kebingungan, kesedihan, dan hal lainnya, bercampur menjadi satu. Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana kisah hidupku selanjutnya. Kisah hidupku tanpa Ciel.

Tapi, satu hal yang akan selalu tertanam dalam hatiku. Satu hal yang akan kugenggam selamanya. Satu hal yang akan kubawa hingga aku mati. Satu hal yang akan kuingat dan kupegang hingga sebuah hari gelap datang mengambil nyawaku. Yaitu, bertemu Ciel… bertemu Ciel…. Di Surga..

Aku, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, dengan ini berjanji, akan membawa Ciel kembali ke jalan terang. Ke tempat di mana seharusnya ia berada. Dan dengan ini, aku berjanji, untuk melindungi Ciel dari pasukan gelap dan membawanya kembali bersama-sama ayah-ibunya, dan kembali padaku.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Me

Chapter 2 – Hari Pertama Tanpa Ciel

Pulchra Arcanum

"Lizzy, ayo, kita pulang!" suara ibuku terdengar dari belakangku. Hebat, suara ibuku sama sekali tidak terdengar kalau ia sedang kehilangan. Ya, itu memang karena dia terlalu "galak". Ciel bahkan tidak suka pada ibu karena ke-"galakannya" itu.

"Iya, ibu! Aku datang!" aku menjawab tanpa berbalik. Aku menaruh setangkai bunga mawar putih di atas batu nisan itu. Bunga mawar putih itu tetap bersinar, meskipun aku tahu, hati bunga itu hitam pekat.

Aku berbalik, lalu melangkah perlahan. Berjalan meninggalkan bayangan bunga mawar itu di belakangku. Aku menunduk, dan memang itu yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Menunduk, merenung, dan terdiam. Memikirkan segala sesuatu tentang tunanganku. Aku tidak tahu di mana jiwanya berada saat ini. Apakah di neraka? Atau, masih berkeliaran di dunia ini? Aku tidak tahu, dan aku harus tahu. Aku mencintainya, dan menginginkan semua yang terbaik untuknya.

Kakakku memperhatikanku. Ia berdiri terpaku di depan batu nisan itu. Dari raut wajahnya, ia tampak sedih. Tapi aku tahu, sebenarnya ia sangat senang dengan semua kejadian ini. Ia senang tidak melihat Ciel lagi. Dan ia senang, karena tahu Ciel tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Aku tahu semua perasaan kakakku terhadap Ciel, Ciel bahkan juga sudah tahu. Kakakku tidak ingin aku dan Ciel bertunangan. Ia pikir, diriku yang imut dan lucu tidak cocok dengan pribadi Ciel yang dingin dan arogan. Menurutnya, semua mimpinya itu terkabul. Aku dan Ciel tidak akan pernah bertemu. Dan aku, akan memastikan semua itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku harus memastikan kalau Ciel dan aku akan tetap bersama, tidak terpisahkan.

"Ayo, sayang!" ucap ibuku sambil menepuk pundakku dengan lembut. "Edward…" ibu memanggil kakakku untuk mendekat. Kakakku memperhatikan batu nisan itu sesaat, lalu melangkah mendekati ibu dan aku.

Aku, ibu, kakak, dan Paula, berjalan bersama menuju kereta kuda yang telah menanti di depan mansion itu. Dengan langkah perlahan dan lemah, aku menaiki kereta kuda itu. Paula dan aku berada di kereta kuda yang sama, sedangkan kakak, ibu, dan ayah, di kereta kuda yang lain. Dan tak lama kemudian, kedua kereta kuda tersebut melaju. Membawa kami kembali ke sebuah kediaman megah. Kediaman megah, yang juga menyimpan kehangatan keluarga.

"I'm sorry, my lady! Bukankah sebaiknya, anda menangis saat ini? Tidak baik untuk memendam perasaan sedih di dalam hati. Itu akan membuat pikiran kita terganggu," ucap Paula dengan ragu sambil duduk di kereta kuda.

"Tidak apa-apa, Paula. Menangis hanya membuat emosi semakin meningkat, bukan menguranginya. Lagipula, aku tidak memendam perasaan sedih di dalam hati. Aku hanya menyimpannya, itu saja. Kurasa, dengan menyimpan perasaan sedih ini, aku jadi bisa merasakan kehadirannya di setiap kegiatanku. Maka dari itu, aku tidak akan membiarkan perasaan itu pergi dariku. Apalagi melalui tangisan. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya," jawabku panjang lebar. Paula terdiam. Ia tentu tersentak dengan ucapanku barusan.

"Heeeh?" hanya itu yang berhasil keluar dari bibir Paula. "Baiklah, ayo, kita bernyanyi! Jingle! Jingle!" lanjutnya, yang disahut dengan bunyi gemerincing.

"Terima kasih, Paula. Tapi sepertinya, perasaan itu juga akan pergi melalui nyanyian," jawabku pelan sambil menunduk.

"Heeeh?" suara itu kembali keluar dari bibir Paula. "Ternyata, my lady sudah berubah, ya?" bisik Paula bergumam sendiri. Aku yang tak sengaja mendengarnya, hanya terdiam dan memandang langit.

Pukul 09.00, Midford Manor

"Selamat pagi, young lady!" suara itu bergema di kamarku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Paula tersenyum ramah di sebelah ranjangku. Aku bangun lalu duduk di atas kasur.

"Selamat pagi, Paula!" aku menjawab sapaan Paula dengan suara lemah. Aku melihat kesekeliling ruangan. Tidak ada yang berubah.

"Apa kegiatan hari ini, Paula?" tanyaku pelan. Jujur saja, aku telah melupakan semua kegiatanku saat tidur.

"I'm sorry, my lady. Tapi, Madam Frances menyuruhku untuk membatalkan semua kegiatan anda hari ini. Jadi hari ini, anda bisa beristirahat sejenak. Dan, mungkin, anda perlu sedikit meditasi," jawab Paula ragu-ragu.

"Paula, tolong sebutkan kegiatan kita hari ini!" ulangku dengan nada setengah emosi.

"Ya, ya… Seharusnya, hari ini ada latihan pedang dengan Madam Frances," jawab Paula sedikit tergagap.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Paula!" jawabku pelan. Aku langsung berdiri, lalu berjalan sambil menunduk. Paula hanya berdiri terpaku mengamati setiap tingkah lakuku.

Pukul 09.30, Dining Room

Aku duduk di ruang makan bersama ibu, kakak, dan ayahku. Berbagai makanan lezat sudah bebaris rapi di atas meja makan. Aku duduk, terdiam, termangu, memegangi garpu dan sendok makan. Semangkuk soup hangat sudah menunggu untuk dilahap. Tapi entah mengapa, aku tidak mau makan. Aku masih terus memikirkan Ciel. Di mana ia sekarang?

"Dik, kok, lesu begitu? Ayo, dimakan soup-nya!" ucap kakakku memecah semua khayalanku. Aku yang mendengarnya, hanya berkedip sesaat.

"Lizzy, ayo, dong, dimakan! Nanti kamu sakit, nak!" sambung ibuku. Tapi kali ini, nadanya lebih serius.

"Baik," jawabku singkat dan lesu. Dengan wajah murung, aku melahap satu suapan kecil.

"Sayang, ayah tahu kamu pasti sedih. Tapi, kamu harus tetap kuat, sayang! Kamu harus lebih bersemangat menjalani hari-harimu. Kamu harus bisa tersenyum. Kamu harus tunjukkan kepada Ciel kalau kamu memang anak yang kuat," nasihat ayahku menggema di ruang makan. Aku tetap diam – berusaha menikmati sarapanku.

"Sayang, hari ini ibu membatalkan semua jadwal latihanmu. Ibu tahu, kamu lelah dan sedih, dan menurut ibu, kamu pantas mendapatkannya…."

"Tidak! Ibu tidak boleh membatalkan semua jadwal latihanku. Aku perlu semua latihan itu, bu! Aku tidak bisa membatalkannya!" sambarku cepat. Entah apa yang tengah aku pikirkan, tapi, aku tak bisa mengambil Ciel kembali tanpa semua keahlian pedangku.

"Sayang…." gumam ibu pelan. Aku tidak menyangka, ibu ternyata bisa berbicara lembut.

"Okay, nak! Nanti, akan ibu bicarakan lagi!" sahut ayahku menutup. Aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat, menunduk, dan kembali melahap makananku perlahan-lahan. Ya, kurasa hanya itu yang dapat aku lakukan saat ini.

Pukul 10.00, Garden

Aku memakai sebuah topi kuning. Kedua tanganku sudah tertutupi dengan sarung tangan. Bibit bunga mawar putih itu menghiasi telapak tanganku. Aku memasukkan bibit itu dengan perlahan-lahan ke polybag. Akhirnya, tanaman kecil itu kini menghiasi halaman rumahku.

"Wah, young lady memang hebat! Tak lama lagi, bibit itu pasti akan tumbuh besar dan subur," sahut Paula dari belakangku. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah keranjang yang berisi berbagai jenis sayur dan buah.

"Panennya banyak, ya!" sahutku sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ya, begitulah. Sudah, kalau begitu, saya mau menaruh ini dulu! Young lady ingin dibawakan apa?" tanya Paula dengan wajah yang lebih ramah.

"Mungkin, sesuatu yang dingin enak untuk disantap!" jawabku yang masih tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, akan saya bawakan Strawberry Juice, ya!" ucap Paula dan segera meninggalkanku.

"Hmm… Paula!" sahutku agak kencang. Paula berbalik dengan tatapan bingung. "Jangan lupa cemilannya!" lanjutku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku.

"Baiklah, young lady!" sahut Paula dengan semangat penuh. Ia lalu kembali berjalan dengan raut wajah senang.

Ya, mungkin ini agak aneh bagiku. Senyuman ini, senyuman yang sangat amat palsu ini, kini berhasil bertengger di wajahku. Nasihat ayahku ada benarnya juga. Aku harus bisa tersenyum. Aku harus bisa kuat. Karena kalau aku tidak kuat, aku tidak akan bisa berfikir bagaimana cara merebut Ciel kembali. Ya, lagipula, aku harus bisa lebih dewasa. Aku harus bisa menempatkan senyumanku. Aku pasti bisa, menjadi seperti Ciel.

Pukul 12.00, Dining Room

Tepat tengah hari, aku dan seluruh keluargaku kembali berkumpul ke ruang makan untuk menyantap makan siang. Aku melangkah perlahan menuju ruang makan, tapi, tanpa senyuman. Aku duduk, menunduk, dan terdiam – sama seperti tadi pagi. Aku kembali memegang garpu, tapi kali ini ditemani pisau makan. Sepotong steak sudah menunggu untuk dinikmati.

"Steak ini enak," ujarku dingin.

"Terima kasih, young lady! Steak ini dimasak khusus untuk anda!" jawab Paula dengan senyuman ramah.

"Lizzy, senyum dikit, dong! Kamu, kok, tidak bersemangat begitu?" tanya kakakku. Sepertinya, ia sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Aku hanya memandang wajah kakakku sebentar, lalu kembali menikmati makan siangku.

"Lizzy, pakai sausnya, nih! Gak enak kalau gak pakai saus!" sahut ayahku sambil menjulurkan sebotol saus padaku.

"Terima kasih, ayah! Tapi, aku ingin merasakan rasa asli dari steak ini," jawabku dengan nada dingin. Ayah terdiam, terpaku melihat tingkah lakuku.

"Oh, begitu," katanya sambil menaruh botol itu ke tempat semula.

Aku kembali melahap makananku perlahan, diiringi dengan nyanyian cepat. Nyanyian yang berderu. Nyanyian yang begitu bersemangat. Nyanyian yang terus memanggilku untuk segera menepati janjiku. Aku bisa mendengar nyanyian itu – aku bisa merasakannya. Sebuah nyanyian untuk Ciel. Hanya untuk aku dan Ciel.

Pukul 14.00, Hall Room

Ibuku berdiri gagah. Satu bilah tiruan pedang menghiasi tangan kanannya. Ia berdiri dengan tatapan tajam. Tatapan mematikan yang berhasil membuat Ciel ketakutan. Ia berdiri dengan kuda-kuda. Ia berdiri dan siap menerjangku.

Aku berdiri tegap. Dengan perlahan, aku memakai pelindung kepalaku. Aku lalu mengambil pedangku, dan memegangnya dengan erat. Aku berdiri sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Aku terdiam, menatap tajam mata ibuku sendiri – begitupun sebaliknya. Dan beberapa detik lagi, pertarungan sengit antara ibu dan anak akan segera meledak.

Cling! Cling! Cling! Suara pedangku dan ibuku terdengar nyaring. Kami berdua melompat-lompat mengikuti senandung yang terdengar begitu kuat. Senandung semangat kami masing-masing, terdengar sangat merdu dan indah. Senandung itu sangat terasa dengan kehadiran irama pedang, langkah kaki, dan detak jantung kami.

Sret… Cling! Ujung pedangku hampir menusuk mata ibuku. Aku berhenti, terpaku karena kelakuanku sendiri. Aku bisa mendengar nafas ibuku yang terengah-engah, sama sepertiku.

"Seperti biasa, sayang! Kamu selalu hebat!" ucap ibuku dengan nada yang sama seperti biasanya. Angkuh. Aku yang baru tersadar dari lamunan, segera mengembalikan pedangku kembali ke tempat semula.

"Apakah benar, aku sama seperti biasanya?" tanyaku pelan sambil melepas 'kostum' yang kupakai.

"Ya, begitulah!" jawab ibuku singkat sambil ikut melepas 'kostum'-nya.

"Payah, tidak ada peningkatan!" bisikku pada diriku sendiri.

"Heh?!" kata itu terucap oleh ibu. Ia tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang kukatakan. "Ada apa, Lizzy?" tanyanya memintaku mengulang kembali ucapanku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, bu!" sahutku memberikan kepastian kepada ibuku.

"Oh. Ibu kira, kamu mengucapkan sesuatu," jawab ibu. Aku hanya terdiam, tidak ingin mengomentari jawaban ibuku.

Pukul 19.00, Hall Room

Setelah makan malam, aku berjalan perlahan ke Hall Room. Entah alasan apa yang ada di benak kakakku, tapi ia mengajakku pergi ke Hall Room – hanya ke Hall Room. Dengan langkah pelan namun tegas, aku melangkah menuju Hall Room.

Sesampainya di Hall Room, aku melihat kakakku berdiri di sebelah phonograph. Alunan musik dari piringan hitam itu terdengar syahdu. Alunan musik yang pernah aku dengar sebelumnya. Alunan musik yang mengantar kepergianku dengannya. Alunan musik yang mengiringi aku dan Ciel berdansa.

"Welcome, my lady!" ucap kakakku dengan santun. Ia mendekat ke arahku dengan langkah gagah. Sesampainya di dekatku, ia meraih telapak tanganku lalu menciumnya. "Apakah anda bersedia untuk berdansa dengan saya?" ucapnya dengan arogan. Aku terdiam, tersentak melihat semua tingkahnya.

"Ya," aku langsung menjawab. Kakakku tersenyum ramah.

Ia menarik tanganku dengan tangan kanannya, lalu meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggulku. Ia dan aku lalu berputar-putar mengikuti irama lagu. Irama lagu yang merdu dan indah. Irama lagu yang kembali mengingatkanku akan semua kenangan tentangnya. Tentang Ciel.

Sret… Kakakku menarikku lebih dekat ke arahnya. Kini, kami berdua sangat dekat, bahkan hampir berpelukan. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dada kakakku. Sudah lama kami berdua berjauh-jauhan. Ini bisa membayar semua rasa rinduku pada kakakku.

"Lizzy, kenapa kamu tidak melupakan anak itu saja?" tanyanya sambil berbisik. Aku yang mendengarnya, segera memandang wajah kakakku sungguh-sungguh.

"Kenapa, Lizzy? Kenapa kamu lebih memilih bersamanya?" tanya kakakku lagi. Aku tercengang mendengar itu semua.

"Kenapa kamu mau dijodohkan dengannya, Lizzy! Dia tidak ada apa-apanya! Dia hanya seorang bocah kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia menutupi semuanya dengan semua arogansinya. Dia tidak sebanding denganmu, Lizzy! Dia payah! Tidak berbakat! Kamu tidak seharusnya bersamanya! Dia tidak baik untuk masa depanmu! Dan kalian tidak pantas bersatu! Kalian tidak cocok! Kalian tidak bisa disatukan! Dan sekarang, semua itu terjadi. Baguslah, dia pergi dari kehidupanmu! Dia pantas mendapatkannya! Dia memang harus pergi! Dia hanya pengganggu di hidupmu! Dia memang HARUS PERGI! Dia…."

PLAK! Aku menampar pipi kakakku dengan sangat keras, bahkan meninggalkan bekas merah di pipinya. Aku marah, benar-benar marah. Berani-beraninya kakakku mengatakan semua itu! Dihadapanku!

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kakak berbicara seenaknya seperti itu! Akan kupastikan itu!" aku membentak-bentak kakak kandungku sendiri. Kakakku berdiri terpaku. Ia tidak menyangka kalau aku akan melakukan semua hal itu.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, aku berlari meninggalkan kakakku. Kakiku melangkah tanpa ketepatan irama. Setiap langkah kakiku hanya berisi kesedihan, kesedihan, dan kesedihan. Aku berlari menuju kamarku. Aku menutup pintunya dengan kasar, dan menguncinya. Aku menjatuhkan diriku ke kasur – membenamkan kepalaku di bantal. Segala emosi yang melingkupi tubuhku, kini makin merasuk ke dalam darah dan daging. Entah kenapa, bantalku basah! Ternyata, air mataku sudah mengalir sangat deras. Air mata yang penuh kesedihan. Air mata yang penuh dengan kesakitan. Air mata yang menyimpan kisah hitam.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Me

Chapter 3 – Tunangan Baru

Pulchra Arcanum

Cit! Cit! Cuuiiittt! Nyanyian burung-burung mungil itu terdengar merdu. Nyanyian itu bisa memecahkan gelapnya mimpiku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, berusaha menguatkan diriku dari berbagai kejadian yang telah kulewati. Kejadian-kejadian suram. Kejadian yang menyimpan kesedihan yang tidak berujung.

Aku bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat tidurku. Aku melihat sekeliling. Tetap tidak ada yang berubah. Aku mengamati pakaianku. Aku baru sadar kalau aku masih memakai gaun kuning milikku. Aku terperangah, mengamati jarum-jarum jam. Ternyata, sekarang pukul 08.40. Aku pun memutuskan untuk bangun, dan berkeliling mansion.

Aku memutar kunci yang menggantung di pintu kamarku dengan hati-hati, lalu membukanya perlahan-lahan. Setelah pintu kamarku terbuka sedikit, aku pun melerik ke kanan dan ke kiri – memastikan tidak ada yang melihatku. Setelah yakin semuanya aman, aku pun mejejakkan langkah pertamaku.

Aku menempatkan telapak kakiku perlahan-lahan. Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang tahu tentang keberadaanku ini. Perlahan namun pasti, aku berjalan di lorong mansion tempatku tinggal. Aku benar-benar penasaran, apa yang tengah dilakukan Paula dan pelayanku yang lain saat hari masih pagi.

Aku berjalan ke ruang tamu. Sebelum aku melangkah masuk ke ruang tamu, aku berhenti lalu menempelkan tubuhku ke dinding. Dengan sangat hati-hati, aku kembali melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memastikan, apakah ada orang di ruang tamu.

"Tidak ada orang!" bisikku pelan. "Hah?!" kata itu keluar dari mulutku dalam bentuk bisikkan lembut. Aku baru tersadar kalau dinding ruangan itu dan dinding lorong tadi kulewati kini sudah penuh dengan warna ungu muda. Biasanya, keluargaku akan mengubah wallpaper dinding rumah kami apabila ada orang penting yang berkunjung ke rumah kami.

"Tralalala…. Trililili…." nyanyian merdu Paula terdengar sayub-sayub. Aku melihatnya berjalan riang sambil membawa sebuah vas bunga berwarna ungu gelap yang berisikan beberapa bunga mawar merah. Dengan hati-hati, ia meletakkan vas bunga itu di atas meja kaca yang terletak tak jauh dari sofa.

"Hmm…. Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan kurang lima menit! Aku harus membangunkan Lady Elizabeth!" ucapnya sambil melirik ke sebuah lemari jam yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Dengan kecepatan super, aku berlari menuju kamarku. Sesampainya di sana, aku segera menutup pintu kamarku perlahan-lahan, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara. Aku menempatkan telapak tanganku ke kunci kamarku yang masih menggantung di pintu. Sambil menutup mata, aku pun memutar kunci itu dengan perlahan-lahan. Aku segera berlari menuju kasur, membenamkan kepalaku di bantal – persis seperti sediakala. Dan tak lama kemudian…..

Tok… Tok… Tok… Pintu kamarku diketuk.

"Lady Elizabeth!" Paula memanggil namaku. "Selamat pagi, young lady! Ini sudah waktunya bagi anda untuk bangun!" lanjut Paula segera. Aku lalu bangkit, dan berjalan ke pintu. Dengan perlahan, aku memutar kunci kamarku. Dan akhirnya, membuka pintu kamarku.

"Selamat pagi, Young Lady!" sapa Paula ceria.

"Selamat pagi," jawabku singkat, dengan nada lemah. "Apa kegiatan kita hari ini, Paula?" tanyaku segera.

"Hari ini Madam Frances kembali membatalkan semua jadwal anda," ucap Paula dengan tenang. "Hal itu dikarenakan Mr. Alois Trancy akan berkunjung dan bertemu dengan anda hari ini. Anda dan Mr. Alois akan menghabiskan hari ini bersama-sama," jawab Paula menjelaskan.

"Terima kasih, Paula!" jawabku singkat dengan nada dingin.

"Dengan senang hati, Young Lady!" jawab Paula formal. Aku baru tahu, ternyata, Paula bisa bertingkah formal.

Pukul 10.00, Living Room

Aku dan seluruh keluargaku berkumpul di ruang tamu. Ayahku duduk di sebuah sofa tunggal, Ibuku di sofa panjang, kakakku di sebuah sofa panjang yang berada di sebelah sofa yang ditempati ibuku, sedangkan aku duduk di sebuah sofa tunggal lainnya yang menghadap ke sofa yang diduduki ayahku. Kalau ayah sudah mengumpulkan kami di ruang tamu, berarti ada sesuatu yang penting dan ayah akan menyampaikannya pada kami.

Aku hanya dapat duduk dan terdiam di atas sofa itu. Menunduk, menatapi sepasang sepatu high-heels pemberian ayahku. Ini adalah kali pertama aku memakai sepatu ini, dan sepatu ini pasti sudah jenuh berada di lemari. Aku memang meletakkan sepatu ini jauh-jauh dariku. Aku tak ingin memakainya, karena aku terlalu menyayangi Ciel. Ciel sudah berusaha keras untuk terlihat dewasa dengan sepatu hak tingginya. Aku harus menghargainya, dan tetap setia dengan sepatu anak-anak yang memiliki hak rendah. Tapi, bukan karena aku memakai sepatu hak tinggi ini aku menjadi lupa dengan tekadku. Tidak. Aku memakainya, karena aku tidak mau mengkhawatirkan keluargaku. Mereka tahu aku sedih, dan itu memang benar. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka tahu kalau sebenarnya Ciel sedang menuju ke neraka, dan aku berusaha menyelamatkannya. Tidak, mereka tidak boleh tahu. Ini masalahku, dan aku harus bisa menyelesaikannya. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah seorang remaja putri yang tengah mengalami masa pubertas, di mana sel-sel hormone bisa meningkat sewaktu-waktu dan bisa mencampur dan mengaduk perasaan seseorang dengan baik. Itu saja. Dan, itu sudah cukup.

"Lizzy, ayah ingin berbicara denganmu," suara ayah memecah keheningan. Aku tetap diam dan memfokuskan pikiranku kepada setiap kata yang berhasil keluar dari bibir ayahku.

"Ayah, tahu kalau kamu sedih. Ayah tahu, kalau kamu masih tidak bisa merelakan Ciel. Tapi, keputusan ayah dan ibu sudah bulat. Kamu membutuhkan tunangan yang baru," jelas ayahku. Aku tersentak dan melihat mata ayah dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Ibu tahu ini berat, Lizzy. Tapi, ibu dan ayah tidak bisa membiarkan kamu terus bersedih. Kamu memerlukan seorang teman, sayang. Teman yang selalu menyayangimu hingga perjalanan hidupmu berakhir," ibuku menyambung penjelasan ayahku.

"Ta, tapi, bu…."

"Lizzy, keputusan ini sudah bulat! Tidak bisa diubah lagi. Kamu akan bertunangan dengan Earl Alois Trancy," ayahku menyambar keras.

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam dan terpaku. Bersiap-siap menghadapi sebuah kenyataan hidup. Kenyataan yang sangat aku benci. Aku akan bertunangan… dengan seorang Earl. Dia benar-benar Earl? Oh, Tuhan, kenapa aku harus selalu dijodohkan dengan seorang Earl?

"Lizzy, Mr. Alois Trancy ini suesisa dengan Ciel, 13 tahun. Dia sangat cocok denganmu. Dia orangnya selalu bersemangat tinggi, murah senyum, ramah, pokoknya, dia orang yang baik!" ucap kakakku mencoba menghiburku – atau dengan kata lain, mengejek Ciel.

Tap, tap, tap, tap…. Terdengar derap langkah kaki Paula yang tengah berlari menuju ruang tamu. Wajahnya yang selalu ceria dan penuh senyuman hangat, masih saja terpampang jelas.

"Madam Frances," Paula menyebut nama ibuku. "Mr. Alois Trancy sudah sampai. Sekarang ia berada di halaman depan," Paula menyampaikan pesannya dengan nada hangat. Ibu dan ayahku segera bangkit, lalu berjalan bersama menuju ke halaman depan diikuti Paula yang berjalan di belakang ayah dan ibuku.

Aku dan kakakku tetap duduk dan terdiam di ruang tamu. Kami bermain-main dengan khayalan kami masing-masing. Aku masih tetap memikirkan Ciel. Selalu saja Ciel. Aku masih bertanya-tanya tentang nasibnya setelah berubah menjadi iblis. Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan, Ciel? Bagaimana kabarmu?

"Lizzy…" kakakku menyebut namaku. Aku hanya menatap wajahnya, tanpa jawaban. "Maafkan kakak, dik! Kakak tidak bermaksud melukai perasaanmu. Kakak hanya ingin membantumu untuk bisa merelakan Ciel. Aku ingin kamu tersenyum dengan segala kenagan indah, bukan selalu merenung memikirkan kenangan buruk. Dan entah kenapa, kata-kata itu terlantun begitu saja dari mulutku. Maafkan kakak, dik!" lanjut kakak perlahan-lahan. Aku tersentak. Aneh, kakakku ternyata bisa meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, kak! Lagipula, aku juga salah. Aku terlalu memikirkan perasaanku pada Ciel, dan tidak memikirkan maksud kakak melakukan itu semua. Tapi, kalau kakak mau melihatku tersenyum dan melupakan Ciel, kurasa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Ciel dan semua kenangan yang telah ditinggalkannya bagiku sudah terlalu sedih untuk bisa dilupakan. Jadi, aku akan bertahan dengan semua kenangan gelap dan perasaan sedih ini, sampai kapan pun," aku menjawab panjang lebar. Kakakku tersentak mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mungil. Sebuah jawaban yang keluar dari bibir seorang gadis imut dan manis yang kini sudah berubah menjadi gadis baru – seorang gadis yang sedang menghadapi takdir gelap, seorang gadis yang tengah berusaha untuk menepati janjinya.

"Good morning, Lady Elizabeth!" suara itu bisa terdengar dengan jelas di telingaku. Seorang laki-laki berambut putih, berkulit putih, dan memakai jas panjang (bleizer) berwarna ungu berjalan mendekatiku. "Namaku Alois Trancy. Segala hormat kuberikan kepadamu, Lady Elizabeth!" ucapnya sambil menunduk memberi hormat kepadaku.

"Wah, manis sekali!" ucapku girang. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, aku berlari lalu memeluk tubuh Alois. Alois tidak terkejut. Ia justru memeluk tubuhku. "Aku senang bertemu denganmu!" lanjutku sambil melepaskan pelukanku darinya.

"Mr. Alois, perkenalkan, namanya Edward. Dia kakaknya Elizabeth!" sambung ibu sambil menunjuk kakakku yang berdiri di depan sofa. Alois berjalan mendekati kakakku dengan langkah pasti.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," ucapnya sambil menjabat tangannya. Kakakku tersenyum ramah.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga," jawabnya dengan nada ramah, yang sepertinya agak dibuat-buat.

"Silahkan duduk, Mr. Alois Trancy!" kata ayahku formal.

Alois hanya tersenyum, lalu duduk di sofa tunggal yang tadi kutempati. Aku dan ibuku lalu duduk di sofa yang sama. Kakakku lalu duduk di sofa yang sejak tadi ia tempati. Dan mulai saat itu, sebuah kehangatan memancar indah. Canda dan tawa, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu dan menunjukkan sebuah citra indah dari diri Alois. Sepertinya, aku kini mulai terbiasa dengan senyuman palsuku ini.

Pukul 13.00, Hall Room

Aku, kenangan gelapku, perasaan hitam-putih, dan senyuman penuh kepalsuan ini kini berada di Hall Room. Aku tengah menyaksikan sebuah pertarungan yang sudah lama tidak kulihat. Pertarungan tunanganku dan ibuku, kini tengah berlangsung seru. Ternyata, Alois bisa mengimbangi semua kemampuan pedang yang dimiliki oleh ibuku. Ya, aku tahu, ia benar-benar berbeda dari Ciel.

Cling! Ujung pedang Alois hampir menusuk mata ibuku – begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka berdua memang hebat. Pantas saja, ibu dan ayah menjodohkanku dengan Alois. Ternyata, Alois memang punya banyak kelebihan.

"Kamu memang hebat, Alois!" sahut ibuku dengan nada bangga.

"Terima kasih, Madam Frances. Keahlian pedang anda benar-benar menakjubkan," jawab Alois dengan santun.

"Alois!" aku berlari dari sudut ruangan sambil membawakan handuk kecil. "Tadi benar-benar mengesankan!" sahutku sambil memberikan handuk kecil itu kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, Lizzy! Aku tahu, keahlian pedangmu mengagumkan! Jangan merendahkan diri begitu!" jawab Alois sambil menghapus keringat di wajahnya dengan handuk kecil yang kuberikan.

"Anak-anak, ibu pergi ke ruang tamu, ya!" sahut ibu menghentikan pembicaraan kami berdua.

"Iya, bu!" jawab aku dan Alois bersamaan. Ibu lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hall Room. Meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Lizzy, kegiatan apa yang kamu sukai?" tanya Alois riang. Aku terdiam sejenak, tetapi, tetap memasang ekspresi riang.

"Hmm…. Apa, ya?!" aku mencoba berfikir, mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Menari? Jalan-jalan? Kamu suka tidak?" tanya Alois lagi.

"Iya, aku suka! Aku suka semuanya!" jawabku dengan ceria.

"Bagus! Bagaimana kalau besok pagi, kita jalan-jalan ke kota London?!" Alois megajak. Aku yang mendengar hal itu, segera memasang wajah gembira.

"Ya, aku suka itu!" jawabku segera.

"Ok! Berarti, besok pukul sebelas siang di kota London. Sekarang, ayo, kita menari! Claude, nyalakan musiknya!" sahut Alois berturut-turut.

"Baik!" sahut Claude, kepala pelayan Alois, sambil menghidupkan phonograph yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Musik mulai dilantunkan. Musik indah bernada romantis. Alois meraih tangan kananku dengan tangan kirinya, dan memegang pinggulku dengan tangan kanannya. Kami berdua mulai berdansa. Langkah kaki kami seirama dengan musik yang mengalir dengan anggun. Aku pun tenggelam dengan semua perasaan ini. Perasaan yang membuatku menikmati kisah hidupku. Kisah hidup yang gelap. Kisah hidup yang suram. Segala perasaan, kenangan, dan kisah hidupku itu meleleh – mengalir keluar bersama dansa ini. Ternyata, Alois tidak seburuk yang aku bayangkan. Ia baik juga. Tetapi, sebuah hawa aneh juga keluar dari senyuman Alois. Sebuah perasaan baru. Sebuah perasaan gelap. Sebuah perasaan, yang sepertinya berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu. Sebuah perasaan yang mengisyaratkan kalau sebenarnya, Ciel dan Alois memiliki sebuah hubungan. Alois dan Ciel memiliki sebuah hubungan gelap.

Pukul 21.00, My Bedroom

Hari sudah gelap. Alois dan kepala pelayannya, kini sudah pulang kembali ke kediamannya. Aku berbaring di atas tempat tidurku. Aku memejamkan mataku, tapi, tetap saja tidak bisa tertidur. Sebuah perasaan aneh melayang-layang di pikiranku. Perasaan baru yang membawaku semakin bingung. Ciel dan Alois adalah pribadi yang sangat berbeda – bahkan bertolak belakang. Tapi, entah mengapa, aku merasa kalau Ciel dan Alois saling terhubung. Mereka seperti memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat, tapi, tidak bisa dimengerti. Sebuah hubungan gelap. Aku bingung, sangat bingung. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud perasaan ini, dan aku harus tahu. Aku akan mencari tahu, hubungan apa yang terjalin antara Ciel dan Alois. Sebuah hubungan yang mengganggu perasaanku.

Aku bangkit lalu duduk di atas tempat tidurku. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Dengan langkah pelan dan lesu, aku berjalan ke jendela kamarku. Ke sebuah jendela yang menampilkan panorama luar biasa. Panorama yang selama ini terlewatkan. Panorama langit malam.

Bintang-bintang bertaburan. Bulan bersinar diantara terangnya cahaya bintang. Sungguh, suatu ketenangan yang sudah kunantikan sejak lama. Ketenangan yang bisa membuatku beristirahat dari kisah hidup ini. Ketenangan yang bisa membuatku relaks. Dan sepertinya, bintang-bintang itu mencerminkan semua emosiku. Emosi dan perasaan yang tak terlampiaskan. Begitu banyak, begitu berat. Dan semua emosi itu tidak bisa keluar dari bibir mungil ini. Akhirnya, emosi itu tetap tinggal di hatiku.

"Meaw!" suara seekor kucing di sebelahku membuatku terkejut. Aku baru tersadar kucing hitam itu sudah sejak tadi berada di sampingku.

"Kucing yang manis," ucapku sambil membelai tubuh kucing itu. Bulunya yang berwarna hitam, membuatku kembali teringat tentangnya.


End file.
